When I see you again
by Nitte-Cecilia
Summary: Freja has known Kyoya, since she was a child. She loves him, and he loves her. But none off their parents will let them have one other. They know that they can never be together. And now Freja is betrothed to someone... Who is it, and what will happen, when the host club, love, fear and desire meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is the first I write a story for OHHC. I am writing on another story, so I will update kind of random on this story. Please tell me, what you think.**

 _ **When I see you again**_

 **At the Rosenkrantz household in Denmark.**

Knock, knock, and knock.

"Enter." Freja´s father says, and she walks into the room, where she sees her father siting at his writing desk.

"Sit down, Freja." Her father says, and as the "good" girl she is, she does as he wish – Maybe because she knows from experience that she would dislike the consequences at lot… When her father loses his temper, he really loses it, which she can feel for a long time afterwards.

"You are going to Japan in a week with your brother Nick and with Tor. You will begin in a school over there. You should not expect to be going home, due to the fact that your fiancé are Japanese and lives in the area. You can leave." Her father says coldly. Wow, Freja is shocked and left with a feeling that she should have seen it coming. He has wanted her going after since the accident. So he finally got what he wanted second most: Her out of the picture. He cannot have the one thing he wants the most: Her mother. Alive. Freja leaves his office and go to her room – well not her room even more. As if it has ever been her room… She looks around, but sees nothing. Her room has no pictures, no decorations, and no memories – nothing. It is like no one even lives here and it feels like no one has since the accident. Soon no one will. Freja sighs and look for her telephone, so she can call Kyoya and tell him, what has happened. Most people do not understand Kyoya, and why he acts like nothing hurts him. He does not let people in, because if they do not really know him, they cannot hurt him. All he dreams off is to be the heir to his family´s business, but he has two older brothers… There is no way in hell his father would pick him as the heir – he is just playing with him. Giving him fake hope. Making him believe that it is a possibility. Freja feels for him, because Kyoya will never be, what his father wants him to be. When she finally finds her telephone she looks at the clock to see, if it is too late to call him, but she can still make it. As she calls, she really hopes Kyoya is not too busy to pick up.

"Kali, is everything okay?" Kyoya´s voice brings her the feeling of being safe. Just his nickname for her - 'Kali' brings her miss him. It has been a long time, since they last have seen one other.

"Does something need to be wrong, before I can call you?" Freja says with worry in her voice. She fears that Kyoya is getting tired of her, and she masks her fear with irony and sarcasm. That is what she always does when she feels pain, sorrow or any feeling she does not want or can deal with.

"No, I did not mean it like that."

"Yeah, you did." After she says this, there is a silence on the line, which Kyoya is the first to break it.

"Are you okay, Kali? No lies no pretend: I know you too well for that." He truly knows her too well. Sometimes a bit too well after Freja´s opinion. Kyoya is really the only person, whom Freja ever really has let into her heart and her life.

"No, I am not okay. I am… Father…" She cannot get the words over her lips.

"Hey, it will be okay. I will find a way to come see you, and we will figure it out together."

"Thank you. But I will be coming to you, since Father has decided that I am moving to Japan, where I am to begin at the same school as you." Kyoya is silence. Shocked she thinks, and she knows what he is thinking. Her father would never let move to Japan without a bloody good reason.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Maybe because my fiancé is Japanese… I do not know." Freja whispers.

"He is marring you away?"

"You sound shocked. We both knew this could… would happen, Kyoya. I am so sorry. I wish I could do something, but my power is limited. I am sorry, Kyoya." She says with tears in her eyes. How do you tell the man you love that you can ever be together? Her world is falling apart. She wishes that she could stop it, but her father´s powers overcome hers.

"Hey Kali. Please do not cry. I will find out who you are engaged to. Hey, we will fix this together."

"Thank you, Kyoya." She whispers tired.

"You are the one of the few people in this world I would go through Hell for. So do not thank me. I will fix out who your father is giving you away to. Be sure off that."

"I know. I know you think you do not deserve to hear this, but thank you. You are a brilliant friend, and I do not know, what I should do without you."

 **At the Morinozuka household in Japan.**

"Takashi, I have to tell you something. As you know, we – your mother and I – have been trying to arrange a marriage for you. And we got a message today saying that the conditions has been accepted. Your fiancé's name is Freja Rosenkrantz. Here is her file. Your mother and I both hope that you can accept the marriage." Akira Morinozuka, Takashi´s father says. Takashi also known as Mori is in a bit off shock. He knew that his parents, where looking for a wife for him, but he had not seen it coming that they would find one so soon. He thinks that his mother feels his worry, because she says: "It is okay to be scared. But I think that your father and I have done a very good job. We have not met her, but she should be a sweet, warm, clever and kind girl. Her family is very powerful and mainly deals with weapons and horses. She should be a brilliant rider and also a very talented fighter. And before you start to worry, she will understand your duty towards Mitsukuni giving the fact that the family Dakaml has served her family forever. Takashi, look at the file, and if there is anything there worries you, we can take about it." Ayame, Takashi´s mother says, which makes Takashi feel a little better. He nods and takes the file over his new fiancé and lets the room. He needs to think – alone. So he goes to his room, and shuts the door behind him. It takes him so time to open and look at the file his parents has giving him.

 _ **Biographical information**_

 **First name(s):** Freja Kali

 **Family name:** Rosenkrantz

Noble family from 1308 AD.

 **Born:** December 24

 **Age:** 17

 **Occupation:** Student

 **School:** Ouran Academy (she is transferring)

 **Blood type:** AB

 **Nationality:** Danish

 **Special ability/Abilities:**

Singing

Playing piano

Martial arts (kendo, judo, kickboxing and kungfu)

Riding

Speaking 6 languages (Danish, German, English, Japanese, old Greek and Latin)

 **Gender:** Female

 _ **Family information**_

 **Siblings:**

Klaus Rosenkrantz.

Nick Rosenkrantz.

Frej Rosenkrantz (Twin brother – dead)

 **Parents:**

Father: Mikael Rosenkrantz

Mother: Lilly Rosenkrantz (dead)

 _ **Physical Appearance:**_

 **Height:** 1.60 (Meters)

 **Hair colour:** Blond

 **Eye colour:** Purple

 _ **Notes:**_

 _Freja is second in line for the Danish throne._

 _She is a morning person._

 _She loves books and prefers to read books in the original language._

So the list went on. The thing there caught Takashi´s eye is the fact that Freja´s twin brother is dead. And so is her mother. Takashi wonders, how young she was, when she lost her twin and her mother. He hopes that she is okay. He feels for her, and yet he does not know her. He sights. His telephone rings. It is Kyoya. Takashi picks up the phone.

"Mori, I have something I need to talk to you about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I was not sure, if I would write that most on this story, but already within the 1 hour a person had reviewed, followed and favorited my story – this story. So thank you a lot. Here after 2 other people decided to follow this story, and I was breathless. Thank you. All off you, even if you just read the story: it means a lot. As I wrote in the 1 chapter I will update a bit randomly on this story, since I am also writing another one (Freeing Angelus, which is a fanfiction over Soulfinder Sky).**

 **About Freja – She has purple eyes, not ice blue. Sorry.**

 **Please tell me, who you want Freja to end up with, because I cannot pick between Kyoya and Takashi. I just cannot. I love them both. Tell me, what you think.**

It is Kyoya. Takashi picks up the phone.

"Mori, I have something I need to talk to you about." Kyoya sounds very serious. Takashi wonders, what is wrong. He and Kyoya are not that close to be honest, but Kyoya means something to Takashi, and therefor he does not want to see him get hurt. Because you do not hurt family. Never. That is Takashi´s golden rule. And the host club has become a family for Takashi – maybe he does not show it, but they are. In the beginning Takashi joined the host club, because off Mitsukuni, but after some time it became more than that. He enjoyed going to the host club, because they cared about him. Love him just, how he is, which he is very grateful for.

"Takashi, are you there?" Kyoya asks. He called him Takashi. Kyoya never does that. Only Mitsukuni does that and their family. No one else. Maybe his fiancé even would call him 'Mori' and not Takashi. He does not even know what he wants her to call him.

"Yeah, I am here. Is some wrong?" Takashi asks.

"Yes and no." Kyoya answers tiredly. Does Kyoya ever sleep? Takashi wonders.

"Tell me about it."

"This is not a conservation one can have over the phone. Well it is a possibility, but you do not want to. Let us meet tomorrow after hosting. Is that okay?" With other words make it okay that is, what Kyoya is saying. Takashi sighs, but off course he is speaking with the shadow king, as the other members are calling him. And in deed he is like a shadow or a star: You do not always see him, but you always know he is there. Takashi does not think that the word 'star' is fitting, when speaking about Kyoya. Yes, shadow is better. A lot better. Shadow king even better.

"Yeah, let us do that."

"Sorry for calling so late. It will not happen again." Kyoya is truly tired, since he is nice.

"Kyoya, it is okay. Call, when you need to or simply, because you want to." Takashi says not just for Kyoya´s sake, but also for his sake.

"Thank you, Mori. See you tomorrow?" Kyoya let it hang in the air like a question, but it is not. Takashi knows that. It is not question. Takashi could feel that this – whatever this is – matters to Kyoya. A lot. Takashi wonders, what will happen tomorrow, but for now it is late, and he needs to be up early tomorrow from practice. But Takashi does not sleep well that night. He is lying awake wondering and thinking about Kyoya and about his future wife. What she will be like? What if she does not like him? If only he had known that Kyoya had the answer to the first question. If only he had known, but he did not. And therefor he is awake… And let us just say: It is a long night with deep and hard thoughts. Poor Takashi, so alone in this world, and yet he is among millions and millions of people. And yet he feels like he is truly alone. And he is not the only one. Two more people feel the same way… His friend, Kyoya and his fiancé, Freja.

When Takashi woke up the following morning, he is very tired. He could not sleep. And when Takashi is sleepily, is he speaks a lot and does things he does not remember afterwards. Once he even hit on Haruhi, and he still does not remember. He is thinking about skipping morning practice, but he has never missed a practice before. And he is not about to now. What an example would he be for his younger brother Satoshi Morinozuka, if he did? Not a good one, he thinks.

"Morning, Taka." Satoshi says. He is like a younger version of Takashi – Just with more talking and less stillness. Takashi shakes his head and says good morning to his little brother, while ruffling his hair.

"Morning, boys. Are you ready for morning practice?" Their father says. Both boys nods, and the practice begins.

At the host club just after closing time. The only ones in the club now are Kyoya and Takashi, due to the fact that Kyoya scared all off them to leave. Let us just say that they were shaking in their pants – they still are. So where is the rest of the host club now, after Kyoya scared them to leaving? Well outside listen in on Takashi and Kyoya´s conservation. It is the twins and my lord - Tamaki´s idea. Haruhi and Honey not so much, through Honey is also very interested in, why he is not allowed in the club room… If he just knew.

Back inside the club room to the hard conservation between two very different people with only a few things in common – one off them being the host club and another Freja… Kyoya walks around in the big room like a lion in a cage, which makes Takashi a bit nervous. Forget a bit: It makes him very nervous, and that is a feeling Takashi does not feel often.

"Damn it, Kyoya. What is so bad that you cannot – will no – talk about it over the phone?!" Takashi asks which surprises Kyoya, because he has never heard Takashi say so much. He stares for a while at Takashi, before he opens his mouth and says: "I know… I know about the engagement, Takashi." This shocks Takashi. He was just engaged yesterday. How would Kyoya know? And why did he care? So many question flows around in Takashi´s brain, and as he almost is ready to say something, Kyoya begins to talk: "I know that no one besides your family knows – Not even Honey knows. The reason why I know is, because off your fiancé." This shocks Takashi even more, but Kyoya is not done.

"You see I know her…" He stops and laughs. Off what? Takashi wonders, but he is dealing with the shadow king, so does he really want to know? So many questions. Too many questions. And so few answers. Poor Takashi. Kyoya stops laughing and begins to speak again: "You see, we – Freja, your fiancé and I – were childhood friends. Best friends that was, what we were. Still is. Please do not tell Tamaki, due to the fact that he would… who knows, what that idiot would do? Back to the point: Freja. I do not know how much you know about her. But if you ever have questions, I will happily answer them. She is a good girl, who deserves to be happy." Takashi understands that her happiness is not question. If Freja is not happy, Kyoya would do… terrible things to him. Just the thought makes Takashi shake. Kyoya is a dangerous man after all. He may not be a martial arts master, but one can be dangerous in many ways. Takashi knows this from personal experiences, and that was not pretty.

"I understand." He says as clear as he can after Kyoya´s threat.

"Good, as I have understood the engagement party is in 2 days. You must be nervous. I have brought a picture of Freja, if you would want to see her, you know before." Kyoya says and takes a picture forward. He hands it to Takashi, as Takashi nods. Takashi is shaking, as he looks at the picture. But he has nothing to be nervous over. She is beautiful, if that word is enough to describe her. She looks amazing. Her blond her is almost white, and yet it has this golden colour. Wow, and her eyes – they are purple. This deep dark purple colour. Her skin is so pale like she does not spend much time out in the sun. And her smile. It is beautiful. She is beautiful. He is breathless, and that does not happen many times.

"She looks even better in reality. That picture does not do her justice." Kyoya says, as Takashi is done studying the picture off his future wife. Freja Rosenkrantz.

"Is that even possible?"

"For so reason: Yes."

"How am I going to protect her, if she looks like this and even better?" Takashi asks Kyoya, who just laughs. Afterwards he says: "You do what you can. If anyone can protect her, it is you. I know that."

"Thank you."

"Anything for her. She is that worth." Kyoya says. So Kyoya cares a lot about her. Takashi thinks. Maybe even loves her…?

Outside everyone is in shock. Mori is engaged to a beautiful girl, who Kyoya knows and truly cares about. Tamaki is more in shock than the rest – Well maybe Honey is the one, who are most in shock. But each for each their reason. Let us start with the cute, sugary loving Lolita host Honey – He is in shock, because Takashi did not tell him that he is now engaged. It hurts his feelings. But Honey knows, there must be a good reason, but still it hurts. Now to the "King" Tamaki – He is in shock, because Kyoya is him unfaithful. He has another best friend. Mommy has someone else… And all behind Daddy´s back! Two very different reasons to be in shock. And there is now two days to the big engagement party… where the groom and the bride will meet for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I just wanted to say thank you to all off you. Specially to 2 people, who favourites this story. To the 3 people, who follower it Till the 2 people, who have reviewed. Till who reads it. Thank you.**

 **Please tell me, what you think.**

Two very different reasons to be in shock. And there is now two days to the big engagement party… where the groom and the bride will meet for the first time. But what can happen in two day? Well since the host club are involved: A lot… And after Kyoya and Takashi´s conversation ended the host club stormed in the room, where Haruhi tries to make Tamaki say something – anything – to Kyoya, so Kyoya could stop this madness. Not that the host club – well everyone but Haruhi – is used to being engaged to someone that they do not understand her anger. This is normal for them, not her. But they can hear, how seriousness about engagement sounds, and even if they would not say it, they would miss Takashi. Well, let us just say that they feared that his fiancé would take him away, and that they would never see him again. Takashi sights and says: "Her name is Freja Rosenkratz, and she will not 'take' me away. She is moving to Japan after the engagement party, where we both will live till in least after the wedding. We will most likely never move away from Japan. So you have nothing to worry about, Haruhi. I have always known that this could be a possibility."

"You have always known that your parents one day would marry you away to some stranger?" Haruhi says. Now she is truly shocked. How could any parent do that against their child? Yes, she knew that some rich people arrange marriages for their children, but she had never thought that Takashi or any off the host club should have such a faith.

"Yes, he knew. We all have in some point off our life been engaged to someone that we did not know. Well, not Tamaki, due to the fact that his parents was not married, when he was born. Kyoya has been engaged three times. Hikaru two. Kaoru five. Why the differentness I do not know. Takashi have two times and now this one. I have one. But we all know that it is an option." Honey says. Haruhi is… without words. But Honey is not done talking: "Through I was a bit hurt that Takashi did not tell that he is engaged, I know that there must be a good reason for it. Takashi, I hope that you will be happy in this. Not matter who she is." All the other hosts nods and look at Takashi with a lot of love. They are a family – but none of them had seen that their family may be breaking apart, because off an engagement.

In Denmark is Freja about as ready, as she can possibly be, before she moves to Japan. She will be on the plane in half an hour. Then an about 12 hour's flight. Thank God, Freja loves to fly. It is her 'happy' place, because no one can touch her there – Well, so she thinks. She knows that even, because she is up in 100 km height, she can be touch. She can be hurt. That is one of the things that her father has learned her. No matter, where you are, you can always be hurt. And no one will safe you, because being saved is not an option for her. She knows that now: She just wish that she did, when she thought saving was an option. She dreamt about the white knight in the skinning amour, which would save her. Too many fairytales. Not enough reality. Freja sights and look at her phone hoping that Kyoya would call and tell her that everything is okay. That she has nothing to worry about. That he knows who her fiancé is. That he is good guy. That she would be happy – no matter what she would be happy. But then Freja realize that she is forcing every feeling about the engagement on to Kyoya. Making him reasonable for every mistake that may take place. And that is not fair for Kyoya. He has more than enough on his plate. He does not need her worry, problems and pain too. He has his own worry, problems and pain to worry about. She will just complicit things.

"Sis, are you ready to go?" His soon to be brother in law, Tor Dakaml, asks. He is a big bread with a very soft heart. The Dakaml family has served her family for generations, if not longer… But there are not many from them left – 2 to preside. Him and his long brother Hans. Freja no longer has her protector, due to the fact that he died in the accident, which killed her mother and twin brother. Frej. That is… was the name off her twin brother. Frej and Freja like the Norse gods. They were also twins.

"Sis, are you okay?" Tor asks. "And do not think about lying. I know you too well for that."

"I do not know. I was just thinking…" Freja says.

"What are you thinking about?" Tor says. He knows his little sister, as he sees her as, well. She is a good person, who has meet too much pain and suffering in a very too young age. And the two only people, whoever protected her, died in the same accident that she almost did not survive. Not that the rest of the family cared. Hell, most of them did not even like Freja, all because her mother took her father´s first wife´s place after her death. What is up with fucked family? Tor thinks.

"About the accident. About… Frej… and… Christian." Freja says, while shaking like she is about to freeze to death. Tor stares at her. It has been awhile, since he last heard that name. Christian. His little brother. But Freja is not done: "I… am so… sorry. For your… parents and… Christian." This just makes Tor angry. She has no right. Yeah, she was in the accident with him, but he… was not hers. And yet… he was. He was after all engaged to her. He was just as much hers as his. Tor says with a sore voice: "It is okay. It is not your fault. We need to go other ways we will miss the plane."

_ _The engagement party_ _

She is nervous. Nervous for many reasons. She will meet him today. She wonders what he is like. Is he sweet? Kind? Brutal? Cleaver? Stupid? Is he also nervous? She knows that arranged marriages are more popular in Japan than in Denmark, where it has almost no existence. But Kyoya has told her that he is a good guy. Kyoya worked his magic and found out, who he is. He is Takashi Moriozuka, and one off Kyoya´s friends. They will go to the same school – Takashi in 3. A, and she will be in 2. A – The same class as Kyoya. Kyoya sent her a picture off him, so she in least could see him, before the engagement party. He really has a soft spot for her. She smiles and shakes her head. They have always known that they could never be together, but it ever stopped her from dreaming. Wonder, if he did the same thing? Freja does not know. But she would like to believe that he also dreamt about her – and their future life together. Her phone calls and stops her inter talk with herself. It is Kyoya.

"What is up, ooh Dark Lord?" Freja jokes. She is in a good mood. Why she does not know…

"You seem… fine." Kyoya says a bit surprised. He has thought that she would be halfway crying now. But not his Freja. He laughs at some off the memories that they have had together. They sure have had fun. He is not ready to let her go. Not yet, but soon. He fakes a smile, as he thinks about that. He has not yet… forgiven his father for not letting him have her. But he… simply had to live with it.

"Off course I am fine. How about you?"

"Well, giving that you are engaged to a guy, who are not me. I am pretty accepting." Kyoya says. He told himself that he would be happy for Takashi and Freja. But he just cannot. He loves her. Takashi does not even know her. Why does he get her? She belongs with him. Not Takashi or others. HIM‼!

"Kyoya… We both knew that this could… would most likely end like this. Our parents – well your father and mine – would never let us have one other. That is your faith in this life. I would like to know, what we did in our past lives to deserve this… But we most have done something… bad – real bad." Freja says.

"Is that all that you have to say?" Kyoya says… Does Freja no longer love him?

"No, off course not. And if you wonder about I still love you? I do. But we cannot be together, you know that. We have to accept it, as it is."

"I am sorry, Freja. I cannot accept it. I love you, and I want to be with you. I have giving more than enough up in my life. I cannot give you up too. I love you. And I am giving to fight for you." Kyoya says over the phone. Freja is in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I am back after another chapter at 'Freeing Angelus'. But I wanted to say 'thank you' to 'Hope' and 'Loser' for reviewing this story.**

 **To 'Loser' – I do not know, what I should think about the name, but you are right both Kyoya and Freja deserve to be with the person that they love. They will – I promise, but the route there is long and full of bums in way.**

 **To 'Hope' – I cannot say, whom Freja will end up with, but Kyoya is a very good option.**

 **If any off you, dear readers, want Freja to end up with a special someone tell me please. (And please not Tamaki – I do not think that I can do that to Freja.)**

 **Takashi: 1**

 **Kyoya: 2**

 **Cannot decide: 1**

 **Also thank you to meslens, whom favorited 'When I see you again'. But also thank you all off you. I hope that you like it. Please tell me, what you think.**

"I am sorry, Freja. I cannot accept it. I love you, and I want to be with you. I have giving more than enough up in my life. I cannot give you up too. I love you. And I am giving to fight for you." Kyoya says over the phone. Freja is in shock. What should she do? How should she act? What should she say?

"Kyoya… I…" She says, but she cannot finish that sentence. She truly feels like someone just sentenced her to… do something terrible. Like this. What should she do? Should she stay true to Kyoya, the man that she loves, or her father, the man that… has made her life a living hell ever since the accident. Her first thought is Kyoya. She should stay true to Kyoya. Her second is run. Run, before he catches her. Catches her and punishes her. Freja is shaking.

"Kali, are you okay?" Kyoya says with a voice full of worry. He worries about her, which is more than anyone has done in a long time.

"No, I am not."

"Tell me, what is wrong, and I will fix it. I promise."

"That is the problem." She says.

"What is? That I care for you? That I love you? Because if that is the issue there is nothing that I can do. I cannot just stop caring about you. I cannot stop loving you. Trust me I have tried. I really have. But for some reason I just cannot stop loving you. Please tell me that you feel the same." Kyoya says fearing for the answer.

"Off course I love you. Always have, always will. But we need to think about the future, not the past or the present. Learn from yesterday, live for today, and hope for tomorrow. I do hope that we can be together, Kyoya, I really do hope that we someday somewhere can be together, but I also know that is not today. I love you, but I know that if I… do not go through with this… there will be conservations. Big conservations, which will only bring us further away from one other. So you can kind off say that I do this for us. So that we one day maybe can be together." Freja says.

The engagement party is about to begin, and Takashi is very nervous – Not that he is showing it.

"Takashi, are you ready for this?" Mitsukuni asks. Takashi smiles down to his little sugar loving cousin, whom he has a duty to protect. How will that work out now that he is getting a fiancé, whom he also has to protect? He has no idea, but he knows that he will try.

"Mori, are you ready to meet her?" Kyoya says a bit… Takashi cannot place it, but his best guess would be jealousy. But why would Kyoya be jealousy…? On least he is in love with her. A little voice inside Takashi´s head says. Takashi does not like that voice, not at all. He wants to kill it… or turn it off. There are just two minor problems: One – You cannot kill something that does not exist. Two – WHERE is the turn off button? Takashi sights. This is going to be a long day. If only he knew… Kyoya takes him to this very beautiful woman, who is standing all alone. She looks like the woman in the picture that Kyoya gave him – Just more beautiful. Her purple eyes are skinning and her golden hair – Takashi is breathless. There are not words that describe just, how beautiful this woman is.

"Mori, I would like for you to meet Freja Rosenkrantz. Kali, I would like for you to meet Takashi Moriozuka." Kyoya says very formal. Freja smiles at Kyoya, and when she turns her eyes to Takashi. The first thing that Takashi sees about her is her eyes. It is totally rare that you see purple eyes. Her skin is so pale, almost too pale. Like she never spends time out in the sun.

"Mr. Takashi, it is a pleasure to meet you. Kyoya has spoken so much about you." Freja says with a voice, which sounds like she is singing.

"Only good thing I hope, lady Rosenkrantz."

"Please, call me Freja, or do as Kyoya does, call me Kali."

"Only if you call me Takashi, or like Kyoya Mori."

"Then Takashi it is." She says.

"Okay, Freja."

Kyoya is in mood to kill someone – however most Mori or Takashi, as Kali is calling him. The couple just clicked, which makes Kyoya feel more in a serial killer mood. He already knows whom he is going to kill. His father for not making an engagement between him and Kali. Her father for not giving his daughter to him. Mori for being the one, who got her.

"I know that this most not be easy for you, Kyoya, but look: She is happy. And are that not all that you wanted for her? To be happy…" Honey says which brings Kyoya out of his serial killer mood.

"I know. I want her to happy." He says.

"With you, you mean. You want her to be happy with you, not anyone else. That is, what you want, Kyoya."

"How did you know?" Kyoya asks the older host.

"Well, you have been staring at them for the past hour, and when you speak about her, you always sound halfway in love with her. I just thought that it was, because you were childhood friends. But it is more… You love her. Does she love you?"

"She does. But I do not know what kind of love that it is…"

"Nor do I. She is the only one, and she is way better at hiding it than you. But she is about to fall for Takashi. And I want Takashi to be happy, which she makes him. So if you try to fuck it up, I will hurt you badly. Are that understood, Kyoya? If you try to make her fall for you, or make her fall out off in love with Takashi, I will hurt. Even if I have to hunt you down." Dark Honey says. Dark Honey has always scared Kyoya.

"Understood." He says.

"Good. Let us go get some cake." Normal Honey says. Kyoya is just glad that Honey is back to normal.

"Takashi, I have this dance with your fiancé?" Mitsukuni says. He is in a good mood. He scared Kyoya, and then they got cake. Takashi looks at his cousin, and he just cannot help to smile at him. Takashi is happy. His fiancé, Freja, is nothing like he thought. She is a good person. She likes animals like Takashi. Her horses will be moved to Japan as soon as possible. But she misses them and cannot wait to get out and ride again.

"Yeah, you can, if she wants to." Takashi says.

"Wait a second, are you not Mitsukuni Haninozuka? Or am I wrong?" Freja says.

"Yes, I am. How did you know, who I am?"

"Well, even in Denmark, where I am from, we have heard about you. You are a legend." She says.

"Thank you. But I am the only those name have reached the other world. Yours have too. Freja Rosenkrantz, you are also a legend."

"I would not say that."

"You are."

"Are we going to stand here all day talking about, which off us are a legend? Because if we are, then I would like to dance with you, Mr. Haninozuka."

"Please call me Honey or Mitsukuni."

"Okay, is there a special reason for the name 'Honey'?"

"Is there a special reason for your nick name 'Kali'?"

"Point taken."


	5. Chapter 5

"Point taken." Freja says. The rest of the night goes so quickly. Monday morning is Freja´s first school day at Ouran Academy. She is very nervous about beginning at a new school, where she only knows a few people. Well she only truly knows Kyoya – They are in the same class. But there is also Takashi and Honey, whom she does sort off know… Right? Freja sights and look at the nightmare, which is her school uniform – A yellow dress. She snorts and thinks: There is no way in hell that I am going to wear that. I just simply cannot. So Freja walks towards her closet and finds a pair of black jeans, a purple top with the word 'bitch' writing over the chest and her favorite black leather jacket. She puts on the clothes and finds her high-heeled shoes off black leather. Freja lets her golden hair just hang over her shoulders. She puts on a little makeup to make her eyes pop. She walks down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Half an hour later she is on her way to the school. She sights and takes out her phone to text Kyoya.

' _Where does a lost girl find the chairman´s office? How are you today by the way?'_ She writes, and after a few seconds she gets the answer.

' _Well a lost girl should get someone to help her find the chairman´s office. That someone being me, off course. I am pretty good. I am sorry for, what I said at your engagement party, but that does not mean that I did not mean it. I did. Still do. But I should not have attacked you like that. Forgive me?'_

' _Well thank you for helping a little lost girl to find the office. Anything that I need to know about him? And off course I forgive you. What else are friends for? That and baiting you out of jail.'_

' _I am looking forward to meeting this new lost girl. Yeah, this son, Tamaki Souh is our class. I have heard that she is going to be in my class – It must be my lucky day. When are at the school? Thank you. Haha, you are ever so right…'_

' _Thank you. I am there in a few minutes.'_

' _Okay, see then.'_ Kyoya writes, and Freja laughs. It is going to be fun going to the same school as Kyoya.

"Miss, we are here." Her driver, Hans, says.

"Thank you, Hans. Have a good day."

"You too, miss." Freja gets out of the car. Ouran is a very big building – Freja is very impressed.

"Kali." Kyoya says, as he walks towards her. He gives her a hug. She can feel people staring.

"Kyoya, you did not tell me that Ouran is made in a new classicistic style." He gives her a look.

"What?" Freja says.

"Off course, that is the very first thing that you see. Come on, let us get you to the chairman, and afterwards to class. You do not wait to be late on your first day, do you? What is up with your clothes?"

"No, please. I simply cannot wear that thing that some people may call a uniform – I call it toture." She says, and in peace we walk to the chairman´s office. The chairman´s name is Yuzuru Souh, a man in his late 40's with very blue eyes.

"Hallo there Kyoya. Who is this?"

"The new student, Mr. Souh."

"Ooh, Freja Rosenkrantz, right? I am chairman Souh. It is a pleasure to meet you. You have become a bit off a legend here in Japan."

"Thank you, Mr. Souh. But I wanted to talk to you about something, if I may?" Freja asks. She already knows the answer, but still she is perfectly polite.

"Off course, miss Rosenkrantz. Anything. It is what I am here for." The chairman says. Freja gives him a very smile, as Kyoya watches. She is good and her manners… Kyoya is impressed with his best friend.

"As you know I am from another country, so some off your traditions are me unfamiliar. I understand that in Japan one wears a uniform to school?"

"Yes, that is the normal politic."

"Okay, I… how do I say it without sounding like an ungrateful child? I have seen your uniform, and please do not make me wear it. I… just cannot. I hope that you understand."

"I do. You will be allowed not to wear a uniform."

"Thank you so much. But there is one other thing."

"I am all ears, my child. If you want Kyoya can leave."

"There is no need for that. He is an old friend. But as you may know, I am the second in line for the Danish throne."

"I know that."

"Good. As it seems now I will not be the next queen off Denmark, but there is always a possibility. But what I am trying to say is, please threat me like any other student. I am not interested in special treatment. If I wanted that, I would have stayed in Denmark, where is common believe that I will be the next queen."

"I understand. I will let the staff know."

"Thank you for listen to me."

"There is no need for you to thank me. Talking to students is an importing part off my job description. But I had planned to speak to you."

"I did not only thank you for listen, but also for understanding. But you listened to me, the least I can do, is the same."

"Well, maybe you know that in Japan it is common for schools to make lists off the students, who did best in the tests and so on. But since you have a disorder, which help you remember, you will not be on the list. Other ways it will not be fair for the other students. Will that be okay with you?"

"Yes, it is only fair, since I have hyperthymesia, which is a rare condition that gives me the ability to pretty most remember everything that I have ever seen, heard, or experienced. My memory is flawless – so flawless that I can remember every place, conversation, everything that has happened to me. It is not that I do not forget anything – I cannot. Well, there is one thing that I cannot remember. That is all." Freja says.

"That is impressing."

"Some may say that. I think off it as a curse. I cannot forget."

"Some may think off that as a pleasing. I would love to speak to you more at your flawless memory later. But now I will give the need to know information about Ouran… You will be in the same class as Kyoya and my son, Tamaki…" The chairman talks a lot.

"But Freja, there is something I would like for you to remember."

"Yeah, what is that? It is not like that I can forget."

"The other students will try to change you into something that you are not. Do not let me. You are perfect, as you are."

Kyoya and I are standing outside our class room.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks. Am I?

"Are they ready for me?"

"No, but that is not the point. Are you ready?"

"I am as ready as I am every going to be." She says, and together they walk into the class room. The teacher is a woman in her early 30's. She has long black hair with cleaver green eyes.

"Hallo, I am Lin Mizuka, your Japanese teacher. You must be Freja. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am glad to be here."

"There is a chair next to Kyoya. Class, this is Freja Rosenkrantz, she is a new student, so please take good care off her. Freja would you like to introduce yourself?" Lin says, as Freja goes to sit down next to Kyoya. She looks at him, as he nods encouraging, so she nods.

"Hallo. I am Freja Rosenkrantz, and I am from Denmark, which is a little country in Europa. I speak okay good Japanese, but I am not familiar with all off your traditions, so be a little patient. I do not, what to say, but does anyone have any questions?" She says and looks at Kyoya, whom has both off his thumps up in air. She did well. As she asks, if anyone has any questions almost every student in the class pulls their hand in the air. Freja looks at Lin, whom is nodding encouraging.

"Can we say that you say our name, before you ask your question. The red haired girl with the beautiful green eyes." Freja says. She thinks that the girl must have Irish roots.

"Ireland North. Are you the Freja Rosenkrantz? The heir to the Danish throne?" Ireland says with blushing about Freja´s comment about her eyes. Kyoya is watching deeply impressed by Freja´s skills.

"Yes I am. But there must be something that you have misunderstood: I am only second in line for the Danish throne. And after this fall I should be 3. in line, after the queen has giving birth. Is that a good enough answer?" Ireland nods happily.

"The man with the blond hair and those deep blue eyes."

"Tamaki Souh, my lady."

"Souh. The chairman´s son?" Freja asks.

"Yes, why did those a beautiful flower as yourself move to Japan?" Tamaki asks, and Kyoya has a strange desire to strangle him.

"There are many reasons for me coming to Japan, but the most importing is that my brother and his fiancé moved here, and I wanted to join, because I think that Japan is a wonderful, beautiful and almost a dream country. That is the main reason. But may I be so bolded to ask you a question?" Freja says.

"Yes, my flower."

"I am right in thinking that you are in least half French and that you grow up in France, on till you moved to Japan?" Freja asks. She is good. Kyoya thinks. Playing on Tamaki´s French part is a very good idea.

"How did you know that?" Tamaki says in shock.

"Well, it takes a European to know a European. I also know that Ireland is from Ireland, or she has very strong Irish roots. Any other questions?" Freja asks.

"The girl with the brown hair and the green eyes." Freja says.

"Emma Kolin. Why are you not wearing a uniform, but that?"

"Well, I would not use the word 'that' about this clothes, since leather… that is a classic. But about there is many. 1 I would be caught dead in such thing. 2: Yellow is not colour. 3: In Denmark there is no such things as a uniform, so I have never in my life had to wear a uniform. The chairman understood that it would be best for everyone, if I did not have to wear one. Anything else?"

"Well, now that you are asking. Why do you have a top, where stands 'bitch' over chest?"

"Well, chest… really? Which lifetime are you living? This is the 20 first century, not the Dark Ages. And the reason for the word 'bitch' is to warn people about, who I really am. I am sure understand, since you are one too. Any other questions?" Freja could almost laugh. After she had said the girl also is a bitch the class became full off stillness… Wow, this people are really use to people saying, what they want to hear, not the truth. A man with brown hair and small face reaches his hand in the air.

"Yes, over there."

"Martin Sinclair. Is it true that you will be riding at OL next year?" Freja smiles at the question, and after a while she laughs.

"I am sorry. I cannot nor confirm or deny that. I wish that I could give you a really answer, but I am simply not allowed. But what I can say it that, whoever is going to be riding, that will be released in small 3-6 mouths. More am I not allowed to say. Is that okay?" Freja says.

"Yeah, thank you. I hope that I will be seeing you riding to OL." Martin says.

In lunch break after 3 pretty boring class (Freja already knew all off it) Freja met the Host Club. It all began with Kyoya asking her to lunch, and Freja says: Yes. Together they walk to the lunch room. We go to line, so they can buy some food. Here they meet Honey.

"Hi Kali. So what do you think about your classes so far?" Honey asks.

"I think that they are very interesting, and I looking forward to learn more." Freja says very polite. Almost too polite.

"Kali, stop lying to Honey. You were bored the whole time in those classes, you know and I know it." Kyoya says.

"I am getting tired off you being so polite and sweet to everyone, when we both know that you want to hit someone. Where is the cold hearted Freja that I love?" Kyoya says. A big smile comes upon her face, and she says: "So what you want is for me to be a bitch?" Kyoya nods and Freja laughs.

"I know I have heard about this club that I am interested in. Would it be okay for me to join it?"

"Yes." Kyoya says a bit angrily.

"Thank you. You know me. I just needs to sure that it is okay with you, but just said it was. So thank you, Kyoya." Freja says with a big smile.

"Which club?" Takashi asks. Where did he come from?

"Well, I was thinking about the host club, but you only have male members and Haruhi. So I am thinking about joining the Black magic club." Freja says.

"Do not do that. They will take you soul. Join the host club." Tamaki says. Where are all those people coming from? All out of the thin air a couple off twin are standing between Tamaki with a little brunette between them. WTF?!

"Yeah, but who says that I have a soul? Twins – You must be Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya has told be so much about the two off you. Little brunette – You must be the cross dressing Haruhi." Freja says. The host club is just staring at her, well everyone (Not Kyoya, but everyone else). Before she knows it, she is in so kind off music room. WTF?! What is up with this people?

"Why?" That is all that Freja asks.

"Because you know that Haruhi is a girl." One off the twins says. Hikaru, Freja thinks. Hikaru is the one with the temper, and Kaoru is the more calm one.

"Yeah, even a bling man can see that. I am surprised that no one has seen it earlier." Freja says.

"She has to join the host club now." Tamaki says.

"Like hell I will. I am sorry, Takashi for my language, but I am not going to join a club, just because I know that Haruhi is a girl." Freja says.

"Mother, daughter is scary." Tamaki says and is hiding behind Kyoya.

"WTF? Mother? Kyoya… Ha… haha." Freja says and laughs.

"He… is… haha… the… least… haha… motherly person… on this… earth." Freja says.

"Kali, your kind words warms my heart." Kyoya says not happy.

"Wait, are you Kyoya´s friend? And you said that you were sorry to Mori… You are his fiancé." Haruhi says.

"Yes, I am."

"Even more reason for you to join the host club. Since you are his fiancé that means that you are his other half. But we cannot only have one part off Mori. We need the whole Mori. So you are now a member of the host club." Tamaki says.

"Please, tell me that I was not the only one, who did not understand, what that idiot just said." Freja says.


	6. Chapter 6

"Even more reason for you to join the host club. Since you are his fiancé that means that you are his other half. But we cannot only have one part off Mori. We need the whole Mori. So you are now a member of the host club." Tamaki says.

"Please, tell me that I was not the only one, who did not understand, what that idiot just said." Freja says. Tamaki says: "I said that, since you and Mori are engaged, that simply means, that you are also a part of the host club. Since the two of you are engaged, that means, that you are now a part of this family that the host club truly is. And before you say 'no', and I have to make Kyoya or Mori make you be a part of this club, I just wanted for you to know this, I do not take no for an answer. You are going to join the host club." Freja looks at Tamaki and begins to laugh. Freja says: "You are going to make me join this club? How are you going to do that?"

"Well, I have a secret weapon." Tamaki says proudly.

"It is not a secret, if you tell. You do not know that, right?" Freja says for some reason she is in the mood for a fight.

"Or are you truly, as stupid, as Kyoya told me?" She says. The club is in shock, because none of them had thought that Freja of all people could say such things, but she is not done.

"You are just an idiot without thought and respect for other people. If this was America I could sue you for overstepping personal bounds. And I would win. So please… personal bounds, dude." Tamaki is sulking in a corner and saying strange things, which sort of scares Freja. Some of the words are 'Mommy', 'Daddy' and 'Daughter' – 'Daughter' is being rebellious towards 'Daddy', and 'Mommy' is not doing anything about it. WTF?

"Tamaki, get your shit together please. And who is 'Daddy', 'Mommy' and 'Daughter'? And please do not tell me that I am one of them." Freja says.

"Mommy, mommy. Did you hear daughter called me daddy? I am so happy." Tamaki says and is running towards Freja to hug her, which is a pretty dumb idea. What is with this guy? Freja thinks. Tamaki is getting quicker to her. Freja gets ready, and when he is close enough, and then she knocks him of his feet. That boy is very too French. Someone needs to teach him a lection. He lands on his ass, but Freja already knows that he is not badly hurt, because she did not push him that hard. Just hard enough that he would not try that again. The club stares at her in shock and after a bit of time they begin to laugh.

"Everyone could that it was self-defense, right?" Freja says quickly. Haruhi walks towards her and pulls her towards her and into a hug. Freja is now the one in shock. Why? Haruhi is sort of freaking Freja out.

"Thank you. Someone needed to do that, and nor Mori or Honey would be the one, who did it. So thank you." Freja does not understand, what is happing. She hit Tamaki, and no one is telling her that violence is never the answer. What kind of school is this? Kyoya must have understood some of her inner dialog, because he says: "You do not understand, why all of us is laughing and no yelling at you, do you?" Freja shakes her head to say 'no'.

"Then let me tell you. The way, that Tamaki was acting before and after, that you knocked him of his feet is normal for him. I cannot speak for the other club members – only myself – I was getting tired of it. And as Haruhi said nor Mori or Honey would do it. Tamaki is a dense guy, but he can be very childlike, but we all love him anyway. He has a family complex, which is, why he plays family. It is kind of sweet, but still. What I can say for all of us is that we all want you in the club. So say yes." Everyone nods – even Tamaki, who is now standing normally behind Haruhi.

"Before I give you answer, I do have a few questions. One: How many clubs can you be in? Two: Is this your way of telling me that I should not join the black magic club?" A door in the back of the room opens and out walks a black figure, who says: "Hallo, my little swan. Are you interested in the black arts?" Freja´s whole face lights up like a tree on Christmas Eve. She almost yells: "Hell yeah. Just let the way, Nero."

"So my little swan, you want to join the black magic club?" Nero says.

"Did I not just say that, Nero?" Freja says.

"You did. Just follow me." Nero says.

"Yeah. Kyoya and Takashi, see you later. Let us go, Nero." Freja says full of energy.

"Why are you calling me 'Nero'? My name is Umehito Nekozawa, not Nero." Nero says.

"Well, it is my nick name for you. It is Latin, and it means 'black'. There was also a Roman emperor by that name."

"Ooh, you do not say?" Nero says. Together we walk towards the door and into the darkness. They leave behind a very freaked Tamaki, a nervous Takashi, a scared Honey, a very worried Kyoya and a couple of twins, who just had a new idea about, who that they want as a toy.

As Freja started at Ouran, she joined two clubs. One sort by force and another of free will. Right now she is sitting in the sort of forced one, which she is not happy about.

"Freja, can you in least try to smile?" Tamaki asks.

"Well, since I am forced to be here and there for missing our day about vampires and their meaning for our world. So I am pissed." Freja says.

"Freja, be nice to Tamaki." Kyoya says.

"Why?"

"Because it is not like you truly are missing anything. It is just a random talk about vampires, which does not exist anyway. So stop it, and get back to doing something." Kyoya says.

"Fuck you, Kyoya. I have always respected your believes so the least, that you can do, is respect mine." Freja says.

"Why did you even join the black magic club?" Kyoya asks.

"Because I am tired of other people living my life, if I wanted that I would still be living with my father."

"Freja… I am…" Kyoya says.

"I know. Sorry, it is okay. I am use to it." Freja says, as a girl dressed in black walks into the club room. It is Reiko Kanazuki from 1. D, and also a member of the black magic club. What is she doing here? But Freja gets her answer pretty soon, as Reiko says: "Mitsukuni, I want your soul."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo folks. I am sooo very sorry that I have been so long about updating.**

I know. Sorry, it is okay. I am use to it." Freja says, as a girl dressed in black walks into the club room. It is Reiko Kanazuki from 1. D, and also a member of the black magic club. What is she doing here? But Freja gets her answer pretty soon, as Reiko says: "Mitsukuni, I want your soul." The girls in the rooms begin to scream and totally getting on Freja´s nerves.

"Everyone shut up. Please. I cannot even hear, what I am thinking!" Freja yells. Everyone looks at her with eyes full of terror – Not the host club, because they are getting use to Freja´s mouth. She is not gentle at all. Once she even scared Kyoya. That was not pretty, not pretty at all.

"Thank you. Now everyone, who is not in this club or the black magic club, leave, if you like to live." Freja says pretty loudly. All the girls begin to leave. They are clearly not happy, because they bitch about on the way out.

"Nero, care to explain, what is going on?" Freja says, and the tall black figure walks towards her.

"How did you know that I was even here?"

"Let us call a feeling."

"One day I will." More does Nero not say, before he is stopped by Takashi, who says: "No, you will not. Answer the question." Takashi scares Nero, so Nero quickly says: "Reiko told me that Mitsukuni took her soul, so now she is going to take his." The club is in shock. When did Honey take Reiko´s soul? Wait, does she mean heart? Now that Freja thinks about it Reiko has seemed to have a bit of a crush on Honey.

"When did I do that?" Honey asks. He is out of it.

"When I fall over Bun-Bun, and you asks, if I was okay. You helped me up. Since then I cannot stop thinking about you. When you are nearby, my heart hits faster and more unstable. He took my soul, now I am going to take his." Reiko says.

"Do you not mean that he stole your heart?" The twins ask.

"It is not the same?" Reiko asks. Really she has ever been in love before. Freja thinks and laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you… have really… never been in love before, have you?" Freja asks while laughing.

"I do not understand, what you mean."

"Clearly not. Honey and Takashi, I will see you tomorrow. Kyoya, at my house in… about two hours?" Kyoya nods and goes back to work. On her way out she turns around to say: "Kyoya, if you bring that computer or that note book, I will kill you. Tamaki, this is not a field trip, and if I see any of you near my house, you will not be seen alive again – Well not Takashi and Honey or Haruhi. Have a good weekend."

On Monday Freja sees Reiko scare Honey. She shakes her head and hopes that she hopes that Reiko learns her true feelings, before she truly scares the soul out of Honey. Takashi is clearly tried of Reiko scaring Honey therefor he says: "I am going to have a talk with her." in a totally dark mood. It is times like this one can see that he really is Honey´s protector. The rest of the club yells: "No violence, Mori." Freja shakes her head trying to hide her laugher. Nekozama, who is the king of the black magic club, says: "Do not ever try to stop a curse, when it first has been casted. It will only make it worst. But Honey does you not remember? Kanazuki says that you stole her soul. So she intends to take your soul as revenge, Mitsukuni." Nero takes forwards a little box with Honey´s name on it. Freja can no longer hide her laugher.

"Freja, why are you laughing?" Kyoya asks.

"Ooh, please like you do not already know." Freja says.

"I do not." He answers.

"She is in love with him. Reiko is in love with Honey. That is a charm that elementary girls use to make someone fall in love with them. It is a love charm." Freja says and laugh even harder. But all the members from the club are just staring at her.

"No, it is a curse." Reiko says.

"Yeah, to make Honey fall in love with you, Reiko." Freja says as Reiko walks towards them. Honey is hiding behind Takeshi.

"He stole my soul. It is only fair that I do the same to him." Reiko says, but she is not done.

"Until Honey´s soul is mine… I will continue to curse him." Let us just say that Reiko scares Honey, and yet Freja thinks that the little cute host also shares Reiko´s feelings. The twins try to tell Reiko and Honey´s love future. Freja is impressed that they did not call upon a demon, while trying to tell their future and failing. Freja takes the cards from them and begins. What she is doing, is so common for her that she could do in her sleep. Honey and Reiko´s love future looks pretty good. They are an almost perfect match, because they are so different. Freja is willing to beat a million dollars that they would get married. They are truly opposites.

"How do you feel about Reiko, Honey?" Kyoya asks.

"I do not think that she has any friends outside the magic club." Honey says. Freja sights and asks: "What is wrong with that? I am leaving. I have things to do. See you later." Freja makes a quick escape.

"Freja, please stay." Takeshi says.

"Freja, stay please." Takeshi says again.

"Why?" Freja asks.

"Because you know her." He says.

"No, I do not. I just sort of meet the girl." Freja says. And when he gives her the puppy eyes. You know, when you see a puppy, which has been beating, and you feel like the asshole, who did it. Freja gives up.

"I give up." Freja says and sights. Takeshi turns to Kyoya.

"Does that mean that she will help us?" Takeshi asks.

"Yeah, she will." Kyoya answers a bit coldly, but he answers. That is a beginning… Honey says: "I do not think that Reiko can communicate with others unless it is through curses and charms." Freja must give Honey that – He is cleverer than he looks. Not many would see that, they would just see the 'little' boy, who happens to be very cute.

"Excuse me, Haninozuka. May I borrow your bunny?" Reiko asks which almost brings Honey to tears. He does not like the idea, but he does answer: "Why would you need Bun-Bun?" Freja should have foreseen Reiko´s answer.

"If I can cast a spell on something that is importing to you, your soul will be mine. I will give it back tomorrow." Then she is should something very stupid, she takes Bun-Bun out of Honey´s hands. Honey is crying and says: "No. Bun-Bun. Takeshi…" For the first time Freja fears for Reiko´s life, as Takeshi walks towards them. He takes Bun-Bun out of Reiko´s hand and hand Bun-Bun to Honey, while saying: "If you want his heart, you need to do some else." But clearly Reiko is not going down without a fight, so she says: "Hand over the stuffed animal. If you stand in my way, I will curse you. " Takeshi sights and says: "Being cursed by someone, who does not even consider other people´s feeling, will have no effect on me at all. But if Freja cursed me… Damn she does not even have to curse me; I will do anything that she asks of me." Freja smiles at Takeshi and says: "You will never win someone´s heart, if you do not think about their feeling. No matter how many curses, charms or spells you will never win, if you try something else, because a spell, charm or curse will never work that way. No if you want love – real love. What would the fun be in getting something the easy way? You will simply lose interest. But if you had to fight for it? When it will mean something. What would you do, if you stole Honey´s heart this way… You would always think that he does not really love you, because you made him. I know, that you think, that there is no point in thinking about other´s feelings, but if you do… You will win a lot more than, if you did not. Let me give you an advice: If you hide your feeling, pretend that you have none, and that you cannot get hurt. It is you, who in the end will get hurt. You are just hurting yourself. No one else, Reiko." Freja says and leaves the club room. She is looking for some peace, so she goes to the magic club, because no one comes here. Here she can in least be alone. She sights and goes to her favorite chair, so she can read the future in the tarot cards. The future looks to be full of love, hope and friendships. Freja smiles knowing that everything will work out in the end – and between Reiko and Honey. All, that they need, is just some time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo again. First I just wanted to say thank you for all of my readers. I thought that I would be the only one reading 'When I see you again'. But I wanted for say a special thank you for the people, who reviewed (5), the people, who followers (6) and of course to the people, who favorited (4). THANK YOU SO MUCH. I have made me own end on this episode (book episode). This is for me a long chapter, and I hope that you enjoy, and please tell me, what you think, because reviews tends to make me happy – A happy me writes a lot more than a normal me…**

Last time Reiko tries to steal Honey´s soul and fails greatly, but she ends up with stealing his heart. Now the time has come to a minor battle between Kyoya and Takashi… And what is a more perfect way for that to happen than at an activity day? It all begins with Tamaki, who is sticking his nose places that it does not belong. He sticks his nose in Kyoya´s business, which is pretty stupid… But let us start with the beginning of the beginning: One of Kyoya´s childhood 'friends', who always dares Kyoya to a battle, because he wants to try that he is better man than Kyoya, dares Kyoya to a battle. There is just one problem: He is always failing too.

"Kyoya, I dare you to a battle." Takeshi Kuze (The childhood friend in question) yells, as he inters the host club. He is the president of the football club and comes from a very rich family, who manly works with electronics, but the family Kuze is also known for their airplanes, which can fly solely on wind power. But what is different this time, is that Tamaki gets involved, which changed everything, because Tamaki cannot see, what is wrong with a little friendly competition. And before anyone can say anything, he is in very over his head.

"That sounds like a good idea. A friendly battle between friends… it sounds like an amazing idea. What about the whole school got involved?! I think that it would be a more amazing idea. I will go tell my father. He will be so pleased about my idea." Tamaki says totally happy about himself. He cannot see what he just did... Tamaki´s reason for being all Tamaki is that this is his way to make sure that his dream to have kotatsu out all year long may become a reality. Therefor the bloody activity day became a reality, which in the rich world is not a normal activity day, but a day full of… competitions. A number of competitions to be preside (15 – Some big, other small competitions). And like everyone else in the school also the host club is spitted in two teams – White and red… White team has following members: Kaoru, Freja, Kyoya and Honey. And the red team: Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru and Takashi. At first Kyoya does not really care of the activity day and does not want to be a part of it, because he would gain nothing, but he gets an idea to gain something from this stupid idea that Tamaki got. Kyoya would pretend that he has a fight/fallout with Tamaki, and then sell picture of the two of them together from happier days. The host club would make a lot of money on that.

"Tamaki, if you know, why I decide to play along… It is, because this is a way for me to vent my anger. My anger towards you." Kyoya says to an already scared Tamaki. And to make the fight/fallout even more real – Tamaki would not know anything about it, so Tamaki would think that it is his entire fault… Kyoya smiles. He is already very interested in winning, so he says: "I will crush both off – You and Kuze." And Mori… Kyoya adds in this mind, but he is not done yet: "But you can try to scrape by on friendship and enthusiasm. God knows that you have nothing else." He says very darkly and very evilly. But is white not the colour of goodness? Tamaki is very scared…

 **_Time ship_**

"We need to figure out everything that there is to know about both teams. Their abilities, their talents and the thing that they cannot do." Kyoya says at the white team´s meeting.

"Simply we need to know everything that there is to know the two teams. This way we can figure out, who is going to participate in which competitions. This way we will most likely win. " He says and smiles one of those smiles – You know, where you literally can feel the coldness from the smiling person´s soul hitting you. Freja shakes her head and says: "Why? Should it not just be fun?"

"I do not know, what you do in Denmark, but here in Japan we take competitions very seriously." Kyoya says.

"Like Hell you do. When Kuze dared you to a fight, you did not even care. So what is so bloody different now? And just so you know in Denmark competitions are taken very seriously, but we do however take a dare, a fight, a challenge, a competition seriously, which is clearly more than you can say about, what you do in Japan." Freja says and leaves, while looking at Kyoya with disgust in her eyes. She says: "Honey, I am going to see Takashi. Are you interested in following me?" Honey´s eyes lights up like a tree on Christmas. He jumps up from the chair that he is sitting in and runs towards her. He hugs her and takes her hand. Together hand in hand they leave behind a choked Kyoya. But now he is even more interested in winning, because then he can show her that he is the one for her. Not Takashi or anyone else – Him. Freja Rosenkrantz-Ootori. It does sound pretty good, does it not?

"Kali, you look tense. Is something boring you?" Honey asks shortly after they left the white team´s meeting room.

"Honey, it is just… Kyoya… He is not like I remembered." She answers.

"Changed how?"

"He is so… interested in, what benefits him… Not everyone else. Yeah, I know that he care about that, but not as most as that. You saw him in there; He did not even care about having funny, which is, what an activity day is about. It is not about winning or losing, but having fun."

"Kyoya cares a lot about winning – it is what he thinks as fun."

"Yeah, but sometimes the loser is the true winner, and the winner is the loser."

"Give him some time."

"There is only, as much time you can give a person." Freja says with sorrow in her heart.

At the day of the activity day Freja knows that the white team most likely would win the competitions, but she also knows that the true winners would be the red team… Kyoya had made sure that the white team would be most of the 15 competitions. But the 4 most importing competitions they had to win in Kyoya´s mind. And this is the last meeting, before the activity day begins in about half an hour.

"There are 3 big competitions, which we need to win most of them, and there is the biggest one, which we have to win. We need to win the science/knowledge competition, where Haruhi most likely will participate. And so will I. A battle between Haruhi and I… It will be a close competition, but in the end I will win. We do not need to worry about this competition. The next one will be the fashion competition, where the twins will be fighting one other. I hope that it will be okay with you, Kaoru." Kyoya says and looks at Kaoru, who nods once. Then Kyoya keeps going: "The fashion competition will be a close battle, and I cannot say, who will win. But Kaoru, if you lose, it will be okay, but try to win. The newt will be the martial arts/survival competition, where Takashi will participate for the red team. We however have two possibly participants for this competition: Honey or Freja. But I think that we should say that Honey will get to participate in this competition, because I need Freja in another competition. Is that okay with the two of you, Honey and Freja?" Kyoya asks like it is truly a question.

"It is okay with me." Honey says. Freja just nods.

"Good. Again this will be a close competition, but I think that you, Honey, can win. But again it is okay, if you lose. The last and the most importing competition, which we have to win, is the talent competition, where Tamaki will participate for the red team. And for the white team it will be Freja." Kyoya says.

"Hell no, I am not going on that scene and sing. I cannot, Kyoya. Do not make me." Freja says.

"Freja, you need to. You are the only one, who can beat Tamaki." Kyoya says.

"Please Kyoya, do not make me." Freja says. She is panic and cannot breathe.

"Kali, you are the only one who can do it. Please, do not let me down."

"Kyoya, I cannot… I simply cannot."

"Kali, you can, and you shall. So stop this and do, as you told." Kyoya says, and Freja nods slowly. She cannot see anything. She cannot feel anything. There is only darkness… And it is swallowing her.

As Kyoya predicted the whit team won most of the smaller competitions (6 – 5). The big 3 competition will be counted as 2 points for each. And the big one will be counted as 5 points. The first of the 3 big competitions is a science/knowledge competition, where Kyoya and Haruhi are participants. Both of them are handed a quiz with 1000 questions, and they have 1 hour to make it. The quiz is full of totally random questions, which makes no sense. But that is the point… the quiz is supposed to make on sense, which is, why Kyoya ended up winning this competition. So 8 – 5 to the white team. The newt big competition is the fashion competition, where the twins are fighting against one other… What a fight that it is. Let us just say that a lot of clothes are involved. But in the end Kaoru ended up winning. So 10 – 5 to the white team. The red team does still have a chance, but we would need to win the rest of the competitions… Then the martial arts/survival competition came, where Honey and Takashi are fighting one other. The most likely winner would be Honey, because of Takashi´s bound to Honey and his family – Kyoya thinks, but everything can happen... That is the problem: Everything can happen. The two of them are running a track full of stops, where there are things that they have to do. But something foreseen happens: Honey falls from a height that could kill him, when he tries to get over a wall, but Takashi safes him and wins the competitions. He also wins a lot of hearts… And not just Freja´s. 10 – 7 to the white team… Either of the teams can lose the next and final competition: The talent competition.

Freja is nervous… She has to win, if she will not feel Kyoya´s wrath. His words, not hers. She sights, and she hears a voice behind her.

"I get it. Fighting Tamaki… you are going to lose. Or maybe, just maybe you will win." An unknown girl says.

"Who are you? And why should I care about, what you have to say?" Freja says.

"I am nobody. And if you listen, is up to you." She says and leaves, but she stops, turns around, and says: "Good luck, you are going to need it." It is kind of scary, Freja thinks. She can hear that Tamaki is done for this round, because a lot of girls are screaming. A lot. He played a bit of Mozart´s 'requiem'. It was truly beautiful. Now it is Freja´s turn to impress the judges. Like she can after that. She sights one more time and goes out on the scene, where she looks over the crowd. There are a lot of people. She sees Takashi´s face in the crowd, and she smiles. She looks at the musicians and nods to them. She is going to sing 'We found love' by Rihanna. The music begins, and Freja says: _"It is like you are screaming, and no one can hear._

 _You almost feel ashamed._

 _That someone could be that important._

 _That without them, you feel like nothing._

 _No one will ever understand how much it hurts._

 _You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you._

 _And when it is over, and it is gone._

 _You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back._

 _So that you could have the good."_ Then she begins to sing:

 _"Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we are standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

 _It is the way I am feeling I just cannot deny  
But I have got to let it go_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

 _Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away because I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

 _It is the way I am feeling I just cannot deny  
But I have got to let it go_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

 _Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we are standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place"_ She is done, and the crowd goes wild. She smiles and leaves the scene. Her job is done for now. She sights, as she enters the back room, where the participants can take a break, before they have to go on the scene and perform.

Kyoya is right, when he made Freja participate in the talent competition. He knew that Tamaki would participate with his piano play, so not many could beat that. And yet Kyoya found out that about 50 people in Japan could beat Tamaki. But only one out of those 50 goes to school at Ouran. That one person being Freja. So Kyoya forced Freja to participate in the competition, not that she wanted to. But it was for the greater good and for the team.

"Freja, you were amazing." Tamaki says.

"Thank you, Tamaki. You too." Freja says and smiles to the blonde.

"I do not think that red team is going to win. Not when you are singing, but maybe that was Kyoya´s plan. Giving us hope and crushing it for our eyes."

"Kyoya would never do sort a thing."

"Would he not?" The way that Tamaki asks, made Freja think, and before she can give him an answer, he is gone to perform. Would Kyoya really do sort a thing? Freja thinks for a while, and she comes to the conclusion that yes, he would. He has just been using her the whole time. That is, what hurts the most. She thought that they were friends – best friends… But clearly they are not. She is just a methood for him to gain power. But it ends now… Tamaki is done on the scene, and now it is her turn. She walks out there like she owns the whole place. She is headed for the musicians, whom she tells that she has changed her mind. She is going to sing 'The a team' by Ed Sheeran. Kyoya did not want her to sing this song, because he thought that it would upset some people. But now Freja does not care. She wants to sing this song, so she is going to sing it. She begins:

" _White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light is gone, day is end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

 _And they say  
She is in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Because we are just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she do not want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly_

 _Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone_

 _And they say  
She is in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Because we are just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she do not want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we will fade out tonight  
Straight down the line_

 _And they say  
She is in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we are all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we do not want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
For angels to die."_ If the crowd went wild before, then they go insane now. Freja is shaking. She did it. She laughs. She leaves the scene and heads to the relaxing room, where she is sitting waiting for the judges to be done, so she can leave. She breathes and hears in the speakers that they are ready with a judgement. She walks to the scene, when she side by side with Tamaki. She takes his hand and says: "No matter what they have to say. I think that you win. The red team… is the rightful winners of the activity day." Tamaki looks at her and smiles, while saying: "No, if someone should win this competition, it should be you. Maybe the red team deserves to win in general, but you truly deserve to win this competition."

"Thank you, Tamaki. It means a lot." Freja says just, as one of the judges says: "It is hard to find a winner between these two talented musicians. But we have decided that Freja is the winner…" She won. She won. She feels Tamaki giving her a hug, and she hugs him back. Together they leave the scene and go to the relax room, where the whole host club is waiting for them. Also Reiko Freja notices. She smiles to her. Kyoya walks towards her and gives her a hug. But she cuts him of by saying: "Kyoya, you won. But I do hope that you thought about the consequences."

"Which consequences?"

"The fact that you, while trying so hard to win, lost a friend."

"What? No, Freja, you cannot do that."

"Yes, I can. And I just did it. If I wanted to be bossed around, I would still be living with my father, who hates me, but I am not. So have a great life, Kyoya… Goodbye. Takashi, will you follow me home?" Freja says. Takashi nods, and together they leave. And as they leave, Kyoya´s heart breaks in a million pierce. Now he is truly alone in this world.

Hun går ud, møder hun Kyoya sammen med Tamaki og Takashi, da hun er færdig. Han skal til at sige noget, men Freja skærer ham af, og siger: "Jeg håber, at det er det værd at finde, fordi du har lige misset en ven." Hun vinder konkurrencen…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo there. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to finally update this story. And now that I (finally) have finished 'Freeing Angelus' – I have more time on my hands to this story and my other story 'Desiring Drusilla'. I hope that I can update in least once pr. month on each story, but I cannot promise anything. I will try. But there it is… The new chapter of Freja´s journey to find herself. I hope you like it, and please do review, because that helps me to keep writing on the story. PS. This chapter gets a little dark. If you do not think that you can handle it, do not read it.**

"Which consequences?" Kyoya asks. He has not foreseen any consequences.

"The fact that you, while trying so hard to win, just made you lost a friend." Freja says, and with that Kyoya knows that he has lost. Yes, he may have won the activity day, but he has lost something very more importing. He has lost her. One of his best friends, the girl that he is in love with, the girl that he also thought one day would be his wife and the mother of his children – their children…

"What? No, Freja, you cannot do that." Kyoya almost screams.

"Yes, I can. And I just did it. If I wanted to be bossed around, I would still be living with my father, who hates me, but I am not. I am a person, Kyoya, and I want to be treated as such. So have a great life, Kyoya… Goodbye... Takashi, will you please follow me home?" Freja says. Takashi nods, and together they leave. As they leave, Kyoya´s heart breaks into a million pierce. Now he is truly alone in this world. Now there is nobody, who understands him. The only person, who has ever understood him, just walked out the door with someone else. Now he just had to get her back… The question is just how.

Takashi takes Freja home. He is a bit shocked over, what Freja just said to Kyoya. But on some levels he truly understands it, but he feels divided in two, and he wonders, which side that he should be on. One side of him is with Kyoya, one of his friends, and the other side is with Freja, the girl that he is going to marry, and who he is in love with. Kyoya has not been himself lately. He has been acting strangely… Why Takashi does not know, but he thinks it has something to do with Freja. Kyoya is in love with Freja, that most Takashi knows. He is not happy about this, but there is nothing that he can do about it, and on less that Kyoya decides to do something about it or act on it. But Freja too has not been herself… like she always was expecting something really bad. Takashi has a bad feeling about it. Maybe Freja has to…

"Freja, are you okay?" Takashi says worried. She does not know just how much he worries about her. And he has planned that it stays that way.

"I am fine. Just tired, really." She says and looks out of the window. Her phone rings, and when she looks at the caller ID, she looks like she just has awoken from a bad nightmare. She is shaking, when she takes the phone. The conservation is in a language that Takashi does not understand – most likely Danish. He wonders who she is talking to – maybe one of her brothers… or her father… But he does not like the tone that the male is talking to her in.

"Freja Kali Rosenkrantz, _jeg er skuffet over dig. Du er en skændsel for familien, en vanære for vores ædle familie. Hvorfor du overlevede, når din mor og tvillingebror døde? Det forstår jeg ikke. Du burde være død, og de burde være i live. Og nu hvor jeg har arbejdet så hårdt for at få dig gift bort til denne rige mand, og alt, jeg hører, at du er en skuffelse for denne familie… Jeg kommer til Japan for at sikre mig, at denne alliance går efter planen…_ /I am disappointed in you. You have made a disgrace out of this family, a dishonor for our noble family. Why did you survive, when your mother and twin brother did not make it? I do not understand. You should have died, and they should have lived. And now I have worked so hard to marry you of till this rich man, and all I hear is that you are being a disappointing to this family… I am going to Japan to make sure that this alliance goes after the plan…" Her father says, and Freja does nothing to stand up for herself. Her father finally hangs up on her. Freja says to Takashi: "I am sorry – my father has something that he needed to tell me." Takashi looks at her not so easily fouled by her cover, and he says: "I hope that everything is okay?" She fakes a smile – a good one, but not good enough to foul Takashi, who says: "Everything is aokay. Father has decided to come to a visit." _To look after her_ , she adds in her mind, but Takashi does not need to know that.

"Okay, but are we still on for tomorrow?" He asks, and she nods. After that Freja gets out of the car, she sighs and thinks that this night cannot be any worse, but then she gets the message…

 _From Dominic Toretto_

 _To Leticia Ortiz_

 _Hey Letty._

 _My love, it has been awhile. I have some news for you. The white car is being divided in three. The mechanics fear that it will fail. I think the odds are 85/15. I need you. Mia is sleeping with Brian. He is not good to her. I will see you soon, my love._

 _Love Dominic._

 **Translation:**

 _From Julio Fray (One of Freja´s friends, who works at the court.)_

 _To Freja Rosenkrantz._

 _I miss you, and I have news for you. The queen is pregnant – 3 children. The doctors believe that the pregnancy is doomed. Both she and the children will with 85 % chance die. The country needs you. Andreas (Andreas is the first in line for the Danish throne) is ill again. Cause unknown. You need to come home ASP._

 _Love Julio._

And to think that this day could not get even worse. Freja sighs, and now she thinks that no one gets it. She is alone. Alone in this – this throne shit. Sure Takashi is there, but he is not like her. He does not know, what the throne means to the Danish people and to her. That throne is her dream… And she knows, which responsibilities that she will get, if she one day will be the queen of Denmark. Takashi will not understand… How could he? He does not know what it is like… Being so close to one´s dreams, and yet so far away. She is… nothing without the throne, and he is everything even without that. She watches as the car drive away, and when it is out of her sight – She begins to cry. She has never felt so alone and full of so much pain. Pain inside… She knows, what is going to happen, because this has happened so many times before. She is going to go inside and pretend that Father going here is okay, and that everything will be okay – the queen, Andreas... Then she will excuse herself and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Well that is what everyone is going to believe that she does, and in some ways she is going to, but she is also going to cut. So she can watch, as the blood runs from her and into the sink. There will be pain involved, but the problem is that she needs the pain to feel something – to feel alive. She knows that it is not heathy, but at this moment she does not care. She does not care about anything else than the pain and pleasure that she will get from the cutting. Freja is well aware that cutting is a serious illness, and that one out of four cutters ends up killing themselves, but again that is a problem for tomorrow. A problem that she knows that she will never survive. Cutting will soon or later end up killing her… She knows this, but she also knows that she will not be able to stop. There is no stopping on till she has dealt with her problem or that she is dead. And it will be the later… she knows that and somewhere inside of her she has accepted this fact. Like the fact that she will most likely never sit on the Danish throne…

Next morning she wakes up and remembers nothing from last night. What Freja does remember, is all fuzzy. There is blood pretty most everywhere, which from the cuts that she cut into herself last night. She figures that she must have cut herself due to all the blood – not that she remembers. The blood is hers, she knows that. But she has up get up, so she can get to hosting and then her date with Takashi. Hosting, hosting, hosting… Freja gets telling herself, but first she needs to clean up the blood. After she has cleaned up the blood and got dressed, she is ready to go. She has covered up all her cuts, which most of them will be scars one day. But she has a lot of scars – some you can see, others the eye cannot see. And one there is only one thing to do: Work at the host club – Pretend to be her happy self. She looks in the mirror and fakes a big smile. Yeah, nobody will be able to see that it is totally fake. She heads to the host club and goes into Music Room 3. She sees Hikaru with a beautiful dress in his hands. It is dark blue with silver embroidery. It is just beautiful.

"Please say that that dress is for me. Please!" Freja says happily. Hikaru is laughing and says: "Yeah, it is for you. Go change. Good girl."

"Why I am a good girl?" Hikaru eyes Kaoru, and they shake their hands.

"We thought that we needed for force you into the drees. And there out of the blue you are literally bagging for a chance to wear it. I will never understand you." says Kaoru.

"Well that is good; because that means that I will always surprise you. After hosting I have something that I need to tell all of you."

"You are not leaving, are you?" Hikaru says joking. Freja looks at away.

"No, you are not. Are you?" Kaoru says. Freja looks at them and says: "For a while, yeah. There is something that I need to handle back in Denmark. Afterwards I will be heading back home."

"Back home? So you are going to stay in Denmark?" Hikaru says.

"What? No, home is here with you guys. You are not getting rid of me that easy." That made both of them smile.

"Can you keep this to yourselves till after hosting?" Freja asks, and both of the twins nod smiling happily.

After hosting Freja gathers the members of the host club to talk to them about her leaving for a while. She fears that they will not understand… That is right now her worse fear.

"There are a lot of things that I would like to say to all of you. First thing first I want to thank all of you for being so friendly to you, when I first met you. None of you knew me, and yet you took me in as a part of your family, and for that I will be forever grateful. You saved my life and me as a person. I will never be able for fully thank you enough for, what you did for me. You saved me each and every day without you knowing. So thank you. Then I will like to say I am so sorry to you, Kyoya. What I said, was wrong and disrespectful to you, my friend. I hope that you can one day forgive me. I said a lot of things, and I regret each and every one of them. I hope that you can one day forgive me through there is no excuse for, what I did. I feared something, and that is yet to happen. Takashi, I also have somethings to tell you. Why you picked me to be your wife, I do not understand, and I most likely never will. All that I know is that I am not good enough for you, and I am going to find a way, so that I one day maybe will deserve you, because in this moment I do not deserve you. I do not, if I never will. Than is the next thing: The queen of Denmark is pregnant, and the doctors fears that nor she or the children will make it + Andreas Olsen, who is the first in line to the throne, is ill. How bad I do not know, but I fear the worse. Therefor I have decided due to this knowledge and the fact that my Father is coming to Japan that I am leaving Japan to handle this, and meanwhile I will also be handling some personal problems. This is not up for discussion, and I do hope that you still will be speaking with me, when I get home." Freja says.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo there. I got a review that I will like to share with you. "Fan: Will you please stop with the OC and this girl is so marysue my its sick if you don't know the characters then don't write about them. Kyoya doesn't act that way at all." So I do not know, if the writer reads this, but if you do. First of all: I guess it is so easy to write shit like that, when you do not have to say to my face. 2: You know, I have funny thing called freedom of expression – so I can say, write and whatever, if I can stand by it. And you can never get me to stop writing, and if you have a problem with that, I guess that there is not so much you can do about it. 3: Kyoya acts the way that I want him to art, BECAUSE HE IS A BLOODY CHARACTER! And in this story he is my character thought that I know he does not belong to me, but the maker of the show,** **Bisco Hatori** **. Bisco Hatori – and only Bisco Hatori can say, if Kyoya acts like this. And you are not** **Bisco Hatori** **, are you? I did not think so.**

 **I want to thank the people who followers and favorited… Thank for that it truly means a lot! And I am so sorry that this note is so long, but I do not accept shit like that. I like a lot of hear what people think – also what I could do better. But what I do not accept, are reviews, which tells me to stop doing one of the things that I love. Yeah, I know that I am not super good, but I trying my very best. Nor is it okay to directly try to bully me, because you have issues yourself. If this sounds harsh, I am sorry. I do not accept that, and if that makes be me a bitch, than that is, how it is.**

"There are a lot of things that I would like to say to all of you. First thing first I want to thank all of you for being so friendly to you, when I first met you. None of you knew me, and yet you took me in as a part of your family, and for that I will be forever grateful. You saved my life and me as a person. I will never be able for fully thank you enough for, what you did for me. You saved me each and every day without you knowing. So thank you. Then I will like to say I am so sorry to you, Kyoya. What I said, was wrong and disrespectful to you, my friend. I hope that you can one day forgive me. I said a lot of things, and I regret each and every one of them. I hope that you can one day forgive me through there is no excuse for, what I did. I feared something, and that is yet to happen. Takashi, I also have somethings to tell you. Why you picked me to be your wife, I do not understand, and I most likely never will. All that I know is that I am not good enough for you, and I am going to find a way, so that I one day maybe will deserve you, because in this moment I do not deserve you. I do not, if I never will. Than is the next thing: The queen of Denmark is pregnant, and the doctors fears that nor she or the children will make it + Andreas Olsen, who is the first in line to the throne, is ill. How bad I do not know, but I fear the worse. Therefor I have decided due to this knowledge and the fact that my Father is coming to Japan that I am leaving Japan to handle this, and meanwhile I will also be handling some personal problems. This is not up for discussion, and I do hope that you still will be speaking with me, when I get home." Freja says.

 **1 week after Freja left.**

"Have you seen the paper today?" Honey asks the remaining members of the host club. The club becomes quiet, and do not know what to answer. They have been very worried about Takashi – he is even stiller than before if that is possible. He is withdrawn and rarely speaks to Honey. But it is Takashi who answers: "Yes, she is home safe and doing her duties to her country." Everyone is staring in chock at him, but Honey answers: "Yes, she is home safe, but not that paper. The paper which says, she and the guy who is first in line to the throne are a couple." That news chocks the host club even more. Takashi says: "They are not. She called as soon as she saw the paper to tell me, it was a lie, the newspaper is spinning to sell more papers."

 **1 mouth after that.**

"The paper is writing it again." Takashi says over the phone to Freja who sighs as she hears the news.

"I promise you it is not the truth. I want to be with you, but I need to do this. I just need another mouth, please do not give up on me before I have a chance to explain."

"I promise."

"Thank you. The queen died last night and two of the children along with her. The third child is healthy and the doctors are hopeful. Andreas has made a full recovery and the doctors believe he is past all his illness."

"So when are you coming home?"

"I still have some unresolved problems which I need to handle, but I am hopeful. I believe I will be home in a mouth."

"A mouth?"

"Yes, one mouth and I will be all yours for the rest of our lives."

"Promise?"

"I promise by my blood and my honor when I return home, I am past everything holding me here. I will be yours as long as you want me even longer than that."

 **2 months afterwards…**

"Have you heard it?" Haruhi says to the club members. They all look at her wondering, what she is talking about. The club has not been the same, since Freja left. She had changed the club, and when she left, her changes to the club became clearer to everybody. They have realized just how much they miss her and who she is as a person.

"What do you know that we do not know my darling daughter?" Tamaki asks his beloved daughter. His behaver towards Haruhi has become almost stalky with a touchy "Father/daughter love".

"Freja is coming home today." Someone says at the same times as Freja says: "I see the news travel fast in this country." The whole club turns around to say the blond girl stand in their doorway. In no time she is attacked by the whole host club. Mass group hug – very awkward. Everyone besides Takashi. Freja frees herself from the host club and goes towards Takashi. She stops and says to him: "Is that the welcome home I get, because if it is, I am never going anywhere ever again?" He looks at her with lust and hope in his eyes. In less than three steeps he is right in front of her.

"You are here to stay?" he asks.

"I am here to stay as long as you want me to." she promises and in her mind she adds: _I am here forever, because I love you_.

"Then you are not going anywhere anytime soon." he answers and kisses her with a longing for her and their future together. After the kiss, he says: "You are invited to dinner at my house tonight." She looks at him and nods at bit shyly. He takes her hand and together they walk towards their friends who in reality are their family. Takashi looks at her and says: "Should we tell them?" Tamaki says curiously: "Tell us what? You are not breaking a part, are you?" Freja laughs and says: "No, never. He is stuck with me for the rest of his live. We are as you know getting married, but we are moving the wedding forwards to when I finishes Ouran. And as you most likely know, you are all invited, because this club – it´s members are our family, and we want our family – the one who we have made for us selves to be there at our special day. Maybe it will even be a double wedding…" Freja says and looks at Honey who blushes so much his whole head turns red.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo. This chapter is Tamaki´s pov, and only his perspective, so it will sometimes (okay often) be what he thinks is right and how he sees things which rarely is how the real world is. This chapter will be a matchup between Tamaki and Haruhi. I know, it is a bit of a classic but I always kind of saw them as a possible couple: Tamaki and Haruhi or Kyoya and Haruhi. I am thinking about a matchup between the twins – You can leave a review telling me if you want that, but I am really thinking about doing it. BTW Thank you for the followers and the favorites. It means a lot.:D**

He walks around in the room wonder why he feels the way, he feels. He is in love with her. Truly madly deeply in love with her. But he hides it behind his act as her father and no one knows it. Tamaki loves his host club family as if they are his own family which they are for him. But he wants her so badly. She is all, he dreams about at night. Tamaki is waiting after host club closed, he asks Haruhi to stay, so that they could talk about their future.

"Haruhi, I need to talk to you about our future." Tamaki says over happily.

"What future if I may ask?" Haruhi says. Today she is not in the mood for Tamaki´s weird behaver and his stalkiness.

"Ours. You and mine. I want to take you on a date, Haruhi. You and me, candlelight and a romantic dinner."

"No." Haruhi says and leaves the club room.

"Why?" Tamaki yells after her. Haruhi turns around and yells back: "Because I do not want to put up with your stalkiness and your daughter/father shit." After yelling this Haruhi runs directly out and leaves a really shocked Tamaki.

"Why?!" He yells and hits the wall. Freja walks into the room and says with laughter in her voice: "I had not foreseen you to do that."

"Come here." Freja says and finds a first aid package. Then she starts to fix him up.

"You are a girl. Can you give me some advice on what to do?" Tamaki asks seriously.

"I am a girl, but why did you want advice from me? I am the least person; you want to take advice from. I am rude, a bitch and I could not lie even for save my own life."

"That is what I want to hear your opinion, because you are not like the other girls at this school. You have a mind of your own. You think and believe in honesty like you said; you could not lie to save your own life. You are like her."

"Okay, okay. I give up. First of all you need to stop your father/daughter thing, because no one and I mean literally no one likes it. It is not true and will never be it, so get that out of your head."

"Okay, what else?"

"Haruhi deserves someone who can be therefore her whenever she is in need of it. She deserves someone who loves her fore who she is and someone who will honor her. If you for some reason cannot do some of those things or just be who she needs you to be, then do not go for her, because it will break her heart, and if you or anyone else breaks her heart, I will make your life a living Hell. Understood?" Freja says serious and Tamaki nods then leaves a bit later. He is thoughtful when he left Freja.

 **1 week later.**

Tamaki is now gone a week without stalking or without doing her father/daughter thing. The club – not Haruhi, she does not know - has a bet going on about her long it will last, before he went back to his old ways. The twins have already lost – They said; One hour. Kyoya lost too, he said 2 days. Honey said: 1 week. Takashi says: 2 week. Freja says that he is done for good, but no one else besides her believes that.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you after hosting today?" Tamaki asks Haruhi quiet before the club started.

"Okay, but Freja is staying." Haruhi says thinking if needed Freja could kick his ass.

"Oh hell no, I have a date with Takashi. I would say, I am sorry, but that is a lie." Freja says and takes Takashi´s hand in hers. They look at one another and there is a moment which contains those two only. That is what Tamaki wants for himself. Happiness and love. Sure it is not easy, but it is worth it.

After the club is closed, Tamaki says: "I want to take you on a date, Haruhi. That has not changed. I would like to get to know you better. I want a future which involves both of us."

"Why did you stop with the father/daughter thing, you had going on?"

"Because Freja told me to stop, so that you would maybe give me a chance."

"Yes."

"I am confused."

"Yes, I will go a date with you, Tamaki." Haruhi says and blushes.


End file.
